fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse Bird
WIP Summary Apocalypse Bird is created when Big Bird, Bird of Judgement, and Punishing Bird fused together in an attempt to protect the Black Forest from monsters. In the Black Forest, these three birds wished to protect their home from monsters and wants everyone to be happy. When a prophet they rejected warned them that tragedy after tragedy will fall to the forest, and that a monster that will devour all and make it so that the moon and sun will never shine. These valiant birds wishing only the best for everyone did their best in order to help. Big Bird, with his many eyes, watched over the forest to seek trespassers. Big Bird’s eyes can see very far, and things we can’t see. Then somebody said, “But what should we do if the monster comes in a night when everyone’s asleep?”. Big Bird became worried, so he burned all of his feathers to make an everlasting lantern. Now, creatures in the forest were under Big Bird’s watch day and night. Little Bird decided to punish bad creatures with his beak. Then somebody said, “But your beak is so small, no one would find it painful!”. Little Bird became worried, so he split his mouth to make it big enough to devour any creature in one bite. Yet all their improvements only caused more and more tragedy, more fights, and for their forest to lose its peaceful touch. With one more attempt to help stop everything as the forest was too big for them alone, they joined their strength together to be able to help everyone. With Apocalypse Bird's appearance, darkness fell on the forest causing chaos across it with all of the creatures that they wished to protect leaving forever. Apocalypse Bird ended alone in the Black Forest which it tried to protect, without sun or moon. The prophecy has been completed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C to possibly 8-A, likely far higher Name: Apocalypse Bird, Monster Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Can induce insanity and panic by regular attacks. Its stare can hypnotize others), Darkness Manipulation (Casts night over the facility with its presence. No moon or sun rose with its presence), Teleportation and Portal Creation (Can create portals and teleport around), Technology Manipulation (Able to prevent any sort of light from rising, even from a lighter. Can cause other containment facilities to fail and free other Abnormalities), Possession (Can possess enemies and lure them to itself), Energy Projection (Can shoot out beams from its wings), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the entire facility with its scales), Body Manipulation, Fusion (Became the Apocalypse Bird thanks to the other birds' manipulating their bodies), Possible Time Manipulation (Long Bird was said to be able to hide time. The sun and moon never rose again in the Black Forest), Statistics Amplification (Deals more damage the more damage he receives thanks to the Blessing of Apocalypse Bird's EGO weapon), Resistance/Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (White, Black, and Pale damage is considered as this type of damage), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backwards Clock. Can prevent speeding up or pausing in game), Resistance to Physical damage (Greatly decreases all physical damage taken) Attack Potency: At least Large Building to possibly Multi City-Block level (Should be far above Scorched Girl, who's of the lowest levels and can wipe out a whole command center's employees with a blast. Apocalypse Bird shook the whole facility with its steps, which spans multiple underground floors going deeper and deeper), likely far higher (Due to being an Aleph Class/Top rank Abnormality), Ignores conventional durability Speed: At least peak human, possibly far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown, can likely lift its own body. Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building to possibly Multi City-Block level (Similar ranked Mountain of Smiling Bodies needed a large bomb to be pacified), likely far higher (As an Aleph Abnormality, should be able to take a lot of damage. Ignored any sort of damage in the facility) Stamina: Likely very high like all other Aleph Class Abnormalities. Range: Melee range, Hundreds of kilometers with sight thanks to Big Bird's eyes and Scales of Judgement Bird. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Wise, able to judge any sins anyone commits. Weaknesses: Its eggs are its weakness. Damaging them can hamper its abilities and make it retreat however they are still tough to destroy and Apocalypse Bird can move to defend them anytime. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possession - Can lure enemies towards its body by casting a yellow light around it. Portal Creation - Can form portals all over the facility. Easily teleports around with this Judgement Bird's ability - Can deal soul damage to all enemies within its range. EGO Weapon Ability - Twilight - Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. Twilight deals Black (Physical and mental) damage to anyone within the same area and also increases attack values of its user depending on how low their health gets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lob Corp characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:Monsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users